


破瘴

by RvNile



Category: Badminton RPF, Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvNile/pseuds/RvNile
Relationships: Cai Yun/Fu Haifeng, Ma Long/Zhang Jike





	破瘴

他们互为后背。  
张继科不肯马龙面对枪炮，强撑着一口气端着他的枪。他的后背不那么直，凸起的脊椎顶在马龙脊梁骨上，硌得人发疼。他需要那么一点疼痛，来提醒自己打起精神来，否则两人很可能会一起在荒野里死得不明不白。  
他感觉到另一个人的身体颤了颤，重心向右坠下，又迅速拉回来。他似乎听到子弹冲进皮肉的声音，尽管他祈祷自己从没听到。  
“你受伤了？”  
他大声吼，尖锐的声音伴着砂石吹进彼此耳朵里，连他自己都觉得刺耳。  
可张继科再一次展现了他的执拗，他背对着马龙一句话也不说。他把枪握得更紧——马龙与他相贴的背脊感受到他的肌肉绷紧，像岩石一样炽热，像他们最后剩下的那块干面包一样坚硬。  
有人在放冷枪。马龙一边打起精神注意子弹射来的方向，一边拽着张继科从丛林边缘往里躲。  
张继科踉跄了两步，还是跟随马龙一同进入了树林。  
**  
被逼进丛林的第一天晚上，有什么奇怪的东西向他们靠近。  
蔡云早有预感。他身体不如付海风强健，对环境的变化格外敏感。  
“风起了。”  
付海风环顾四周，一脸迷茫，“你怎么知道的？”  
他停下来认认真真盯着他，眼睛又黑又圆，两颗芝麻丸子似的。付海风总叹服蔡云是个厉害且神奇的人，总能知道他不知道的消息，他全身心信任他，对蔡云这条无根无据的判断没有任何质疑。  
“我摸到了，”他眯起眼睛回答，“我也听到了。”  
付海风没再继续问下去，而是转向另外一个话题，“那我们怎么走？”  
“怎么走？”蔡云告诉他，“往上走。”  
***  
丛林的深处是一团涌动的雾，马龙肩上吃着半个张继科的重量，几乎是跌跌撞撞地冲了进去——外面是弹药充足的敌人，他没有别的选择。  
张继科仍是弓着身体，他收紧了腰腹的肌肉，自残一样对待自己的身体，只希望别给马龙拖后腿。可他的体力一直在消磨。  
他控制不住腹部的肌肉，只能任血液淌出来，渗进土地里。  
他管不住自己的双腿，在丛林里深一脚浅一脚，好几次踩到马龙的鞋跟。  
可他都没力气觉得抱歉了。  
他眼前不再是深深浅浅的绿，也不是弥散的雾气，只剩下一片猩红，红的尽头有一枚黄铜子弹嵌着，怎么拽也拽不出来。  
他撑不住了，彻底倒在马龙肩膀上。  
****  
付海风的长腿没地搁，只能挂在树枝上。蔡云靠着树干。他在雾里睡着了，脸模模糊糊的，什么表情都没有。  
他挪了挪屁股，坐得离蔡云更近了些。  
人们都说付海风是个真正的战士。他很自律，很诚实，很勇敢，他的背一直挺得那样直，谁都不能挫败他。  
战士会累，战士会饿，也会困。可付海风还是硬扛着。半块饼干在蔡云胃里躺着，水壶在他身上挂着，但他不敢动，生怕弄出声音引来敌人，也怕发出动静吵醒蔡云。  
蔡云已经很不舒服了，付海风曾经在他的眼睛看见欣赏，看见快乐，看见渴望，看见愤怒，看见不服气，可刚才那眼睛空洞洞的，里面什么都没有。  
也许有痛苦吧，可蔡云藏得太好了，付海风从来找不到它。  
他提防着周围的环境，脑子里不由自主想起刚搭档的时候蔡云和他吵架，气得把武装带甩在地上，发出好大一声。他那时梗着脖子瞪着大眼，“跟个驴一样”。  
从来没人这样骂过他，付海风感到不可思议，却没真正生蔡云的气。


End file.
